


Spring Picnic

by MelyndaR



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse, it doesn't have to be triadverse; could just be poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clintashaura household has a spring picnic in their yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Picnic

“ _Daddy!”_

The panicked scream had Clint on his feet and halfway across the yard in record time. He scooped Lila up on instinct before asking her, “What’s wrong, baby?”

“There’s an _ant!_ ” She sounded all at once terrified and personally affronted as she pointed to her bundle of ragged wildflowers that had been dropped at Clint’s feet when he picked her up.

Relief shot through his veins, making it hard not to laugh as he set her back on her feet and asked, “Oh, is there?”

She nodded petulantly, picking up her flowers again and sorting through them until she found the inhabited one and presented it to Clint with a full body shudder. He blew the ant off with a single breath and handed the flower back to Lila. “There you go.”

 _World saved one more time, Barton – or at least the afternoon of one little girl._ He smiled fondly, watching Lila dart off towards her mothers. She was apparently reporting back from a mission of sorts, because Lila dropped the flowers into her Mami’s lap and curled up beside Natasha to watch the redhead weave the first of spring’s wildflowers into a flower crown.

Laura smiled up at him as Clint eased himself back onto his spot beside her on the picnic blanket, and she asked, “Crisis averted.”

Clint nodded, confiding, “An _ant_.” He loaded the word with as much disdain as his daughter had, and watched Laura hide her own laugh at that.

From Laura’s other side, Cooper leaned over Nate, who was in his mother’s arms, and carefully tucked the baby blanket more closely around his swaddled little brother. “It’s getting cooler,” he declared, dropping his head onto Laura’s shoulder.

“He’s right,” Laura said with a sigh, looking out at the bright farmland around them. And he was.

Cooper and Lila had rallied together to try and talk their parents into a picnic, and when Clint had joined in with their pleas, the fight had been won effortlessly. Despite the fact that Laura had even then been worried about the fact that maybe it was still a bit too cold, or just on the wrong side of too damp, the day was bright enough to finally feel something like spring, so out they had all trooped into their own front yard. Clint had spread out blankets, Natasha had handled food detail, and Laura had put herself on baby duty, so that their picnic was set out in short order, and Natasha called Cooper and Lila over to eat. That had been well over an hour ago, and now, under the sunshine and clear blue skies that looked like they should be much warmer than they actually were, no one really wanted to go back inside.

All the same, Laura declared a little regretfully, “We should pack it up.”

“Can’t Mami finish this _one_ flower crown for me?” Lila asked instantly.

“Mami’s already made three, sweetie,” Laura pointed out.

“Where?” Lila asked, looking around in confusion for the crowns that she didn’t see.

Clint flipped open the picnic basket and Lila peered inside, only satisfied once she saw Natasha’s creations inside of their safe haven from little, trampling feet.

“I’m almost done with this last one, Laur,” Natasha promised, glancing up from her craft for only a second.

Laura smiled almost helplessly, melting, as she always did, when she saw her two tough assassins do this little thing or that for their kids. “Last one,” Laura repeated.

Lila grinned triumphantly, plucking a flower crown from the picnic basket and placing it atop Laura’s head. “All hail the queen!” she called out cheerfully.

“No,” Natasha said without missing a beat. “That’s Daddy.”

“Daddy’s a _king_ , Mammi,” Lila explained patiently, taking a second crown and plopping it onto Clint’s head with a bit less grace.

The crown slid predictably into one of Clint’s eyes, and his family all started laughing at the sight of it as he righted the thing. “Are you sure Daddy’s not the court jester?” Laura suggested cheerfully.

“Thank you,” Clint replied dryly, leaning in to steal a kiss from her. “I love you too, Laur.”

“You know I do,” Laura smiled back at him.

Clint pretended to pout instead of answering, so Natasha took it upon herself to reply, “Of course we know you do, sweetheart.”

The redhead finished off the fourth flower crown and handed it to Lila, kissing her daughter’s cheek, and then Laura’s. “Oh, thank you,” Laura said graciously, before declaring a little regretfully, “That means it’s time to pick up, guys. We don’t want anybody to get a cold.”

“Wait!” Lila shrieked, placing her own crown on her head.

“Lila, Mama said…” Clint started to object sternly, but was cut off when Lila reached around him, grabbed the last remaining crown, and positioned it on Natasha’s flame-colored curls.

“There,” Lila nodded firmly, satisfied, and clambered to her feet, declaring, “Daddy’s a king, Mama and Mammi are queens, and I’m a princess.”

“Yeah,” Clint swung her up with one arm onto his hip, scooping Nate up with the other and heading onto the porch. Watching Natasha and Laura come towards him, their arms linked together as Natasha carried the picnic basket, Cooper at her side with the blankets, he agreed, “I think you’ve got that right,


End file.
